


Shared Destiny

by Enednoviel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil on paper, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gorgeous photograph taken by Yvannauk (http://yavannauk.livejournal.com) during filming at Pierrefonts in France. Couldn't resist drawing that. :) Used as a reference with kind permission by Yavannauk.


End file.
